In the Eye of the Wolf (Version Française)
by Dark Wolf 098
Summary: Après des années d'absence, le Comte Millénaire est de retour et cette fois, il possède un nouvel atout : ses "expériences", des êtres génétiquement modifiés. Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yuu et Lavi sont des Exorcistes de l'Ordre Noir. Lors d'une mission très importante en Italie spécialement mandatée par le Pape, ils croisent la route d'un cirque abritant un loup blanc très particulier...
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde ! Comme je suis française, je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi poster ma fanfic en français (et en plus ça se fait plus rapidement que quand je dois tout traduire en anglais ;P). Je sais, je suis très feignante... Ah-ah. Bref, passons. Donc, ceci est ma première fanfic alors s'il vous plaît soyez sympa et laissez une petite review pour m'aider à progresser ! Voilà ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Ah, et désolée s'il y a des fautes, je suis fâchée avec la conjugaison... Enjoy !**

** D. Gray-Man ne m'appartient pas !**

* * *

**Prologue**

**XIXème siècle, Angleterre.**

Il faisait nuit et la neige tombait doucement sur la ville. La scène semblait presque irréelle. Malgré l'heure tardive, le cimetière était encore ouvert. Personne n'était dans les rues à cette heure-ci où tout peut arriver. Sauf lui.

Il devait avoir 6 ans. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient devant ses yeux bleu-argentés. Il portait de vieux vêtements usés et rafistolés. Un gant recouvrait sa main gauche. Il était recroquevillé à même le sol, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et sa tête appuyée contre une tombe. Son regard était vide, il était perdu, de nouveau abandonné. Plus personne ne se souciait de lui.

Sur la tombe, on pouvait voir un nom inscrit dans la pierre : _Mana Walker_, le père adoptif du gamin. A sa naissance, il avait été abandonné par ses parents. Après des années passées dans les rues, il croisa la route de Mana, un clown. Au départ, ils avaient du mal à se comprendre, mais au fil du temps, ils devinrent inséparables. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Allen. C'était son nom, le nom que lui avait donné Mana. Les paroles de l'homme ne cessaient de tourner dans la tête du gamin : "_Ne t'arrêtes pas. Continue d'avancer jusqu'à ton dernier souffle_." Il étouffa un nouveau sanglot.

C'est dans ces moments de désespoir qu'IL apparaît, le Comte Millénaire, l'ennemi de l'humanité. L'homme se pencha au dessus de la tombe de Mana Walker et regarda le petit garçon par-dessus ses étranges lunettes. Allen n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, insensible à son environnement. Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment c'était Mana. Et rien d'autre. Mais le Comte est très habile il connaît parfaitement la noirceur du cœur humain et sait comment la manipuler. Il ne mit donc pas longtemps à tourner la situation à son avantage : il avait besoin de ce gamin, qui sait peut-être serait il plus résistant que les autres…

"Veux-tu que je ramène Mana Walker à la vie ?"

Allen leva son visage larmoyant vers le Comte. Il hocha doucement la tête. Le Comte sourit et tendit sa main.

"Si tu veux que je le ramène, tu devras m'aider dans mes expériences. Avons-nous un marché ?"

Il n'hésita pas. Le contrat était scellé.

* * *

**Londres, Angleterre.**

"Demandez le Times ! Demandez, demandez !"

Le crieur de journaux tendait ses journaux aux passants qui les prenaient aussitôt en l'échange de quelques pièces. Sur la première page, une photo d'une ville en flammes s'étalait sur la couverture. Les gens regardaient aussitôt les informations.

_La ville de xxxx a été totalement anéantie. Les causes de cet incident restent encore inconnues. Aucun survivant n'a été retrouvé et une dizaine de personne est portée disparue. Voici la liste des victimes et des disparus._

Les noms défilaient, flanqués d'une photo. Et parmi eux…

_Allen Walker, Mâle ._

_Age : Inconnu._

_Statut : Disparu._

* * *

**Voili voilà ! ça vous a plu ? Ce n'est que le prologue... Bon, ok c'est beaucoup moins classe qu'en anglais mais bon... C'est comme ça ! :) Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite car je privilégie quand même la version en anglais ;) Eh-eh...! **

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Passez une bonne journée et à bientôt ! :)**


	2. Chapitre 1: Créature

**Salut tout le monde c'est encore moi ! Alors, pour commencer, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu etc, cela compte beaucoup pour moi ! Merci ! Donc comme la dernière fois, désolée s'il y a des fautes... Eh-eh ! Les mots en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnes. Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : D. Gray-Man ne m'appartient pas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Créature.**

** Près de Rome, Italie.**

Le train filait à travers le paysage. Les passagers discutaient tranquillement dans un joyeux brouhaha. Le soleil brillait doucement dans le ciel. C'était une journée magnifique.

"C'est quand qu'on arrive ?" ronchonna un adolescent aux cheveux rouges flamboyant.

"Lavi," s'énerva une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. "Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'allait pas tarder à arriver il y a environ cinq minutes !"

L'adolescent aux cheveux de feu fit la moue et croisa ses bras. Un autre adolescent un peu plus âgé que les deux autres soupira. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais attachés en queue de cheval. Un inconnu aurait pu le confondre pour une fille à cause de ses cheveux. Mais il valait mieux ne pas trop s'y risquer si l'on tenait à sa vie...

"Pire qu'un gosse !" marmonna-t-il.  
Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans le compartiment. La jeune fille fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un dossier. Elle commença alors à le feuilleter avec sérieux, ses yeux violets lisant rapidement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Soudain, elle releva sa tête et se tourna vers les deux garçons.

" Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que le Pape lui-même nous envoi sur une mission ?"

En effet, ces trois jeunes n'étaient pas n'importe qui; ils étaient des Exorcistes, des élus de Dieu possédant une arme divine appelée Innocence pour combattre contre le Comte Millénaire et ses Akumas. Leur vie était tous les jours en danger.

Lavi haussa ses épaules.

" Si bien sûr, qui ne trouverait pas étrange d'être dans une situation pareille ?"

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

" Et toi Kanda, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

" Mph !" répondit l'interpellé.

" Je vois…" marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

Le train commença à ralentir. La porte du compartiment des Exorcistes s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer un homme assez grand habillé d'un long manteau beige à capuche et portant dans son dos un grand sac. Un Traqueur.

"Exorcist-sama, nous sommes arrivés. "

" Enfin !" s'écria Lavi en se levant brusquement et en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Kanda semblait légèrement ennuyé, il grinça des dents.

"Tch ! Ferme-la Usagi !"fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Lavi se figea aussitôt. Lenalee soupira. « _Et c'est repartie..._ » pensa-t-elle, exaspérée. Le train freina brusquement, renvoyant Lavi dans son siège, et s'arrêta. Aussitôt, la cloche du train retentit, signifiant aux passagers qu'ils pouvaient débarquer en toute sécurité. Les trois Exorcistes se levèrent et descendirent du train, enveloppé de vapeur. La gare était noire de monde. Le Traqueur qui s'appelait John, fit signe aux Exorcistes de le suivre.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la gare, le soleil les aveugla aussitôt. Les rues de Rome étaient toutes aussi bondées que la gare. Les gens parlaient, criaient, les gamins se faufilaient en courant entre les gens dans un joyeux bazar. Les Exorcistes se faufilèrent discrètement dans cette foule compacte sans se faire remarquer. Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant le Vatican. À l'entrée, un garde les laissa passer après avoir vérifié leur identité. Une fois rentrés, ils n'eurent pas même le temps d'admirer la beauté du lieu qu'ils étaient rudement dirigés vers une salle. La porte se referma brusquement sur eux. Lenalee frissonna.

" Sont pas très accueillant ici..." marmonna Lavi.

Kanda se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber, tenant entre ses mains sa chère Mugen. John l'imita à son tour mais resta un peu à l'écart. Lavi se dirigea aussitôt vers la bibliothèque qui couvrait tout un pan de mur et attrapa aussitôt des livres qu'il se mît à lire. Quant à Lenalee, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir à côté de Kanda non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dehors.

Elle était vraiment inquiète à propos de cette fameuse mission. Pour qu'ils soient convoqués au Vatican par le Pape lui-même, cela signifiait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé ou bien allait arriver. Et au Quartier Général, lorsque son frère Komui les avait convoqués pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, il semblait vraiment inquiet et pour une fois, il ne piqua pas une crise parce que sa "petite Lenalee adorée" partait en mission avec deux garçons. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon...

"CLANG !"

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers la porte qui venait d'être ouverte à la volée. Lavi qui avait été le plus surpris, avait échappé un gros et vieux volume qu'il tentait désespérément de rattraper. Mais le livre semblait comme doué de vie et lui échappait à chaque fois. Et finalement, le livre finit définitivement par lui échapper des mains et heurta un très gros vase qui semblait très cher. Lenalee écarquilla ses yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir Lavi de rattraper le livre mais... Trop tard…

" BANG ! CRASH !"

Le vase gisait sur le sol brisé en mille morceaux. L'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et qui était la source du problème sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

" Eh-eh...!" fit Lavi tout en se passant une main sur la nuque. " Je crois qu'il est cassé..."

Lenalee soupira. Lavi sentit une sueur froide couler sur sa tempe. « _Oh non ! Je suis foutu, Komui va me tuer quand il va apprendre qu'on va devoir rembourser pour les dégâts...!_ »

" NOOOOOOOOOON !" hurla l'homme, faisant de nouveau sursauter tout le monde. " Le vase de Monsieur le Cardinal !"

" Tch ! Baka Usagi !"

" Hey !" fit Lavi. " Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"

Kanda eut un sourire narquois.

" Les garçons arrêtez tout de suite !" siffla dangereusement Lenalee, " on va déjà avoir suffisamment de problème comme ça alors n'en rajoutez pas !"

L'homme qui venait soudain de remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et que pleurer sur un vase devant des invités de luxe n'était pas très recommandé, se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau qui était au centre de la pièce. Lavi reposa délicatement les livres à leur place et se dirigea tout aussi silencieusement vers un fauteuil à côté de Kanda. L'homme s'assit et les fixa avec intensité. Il soupira.

" Monseigneur le Pape n'a pas pu être présent pour vous accueillir et vous faire part de cette mission. C'est donc à moi qu'il incombe la responsabilité de m'en occuper. "

Les trois Exorcistes restèrent immobiles, attentifs à tout ce que disait cet homme.

" Donc," poursuivit ce dernier, " pour ce qui est des faits... Voyons voir... Où ai-je mis ce papier ?" marmonna-t-il tout en fouillant dans un gros dossier. " Ah ! "

Il sortit une pochette pleine à craquer de papiers.

" Donc, comme vous devez déjà vous en douter, cette mission est une mission longue et très dangereuse. Il serait donc préférable que vous soyez très attentif à votre environnement mais aussi, vous devez être prêt à mourir."

Un certain malaise s'installa entre les trois Exorcistes.

" Bon venons en aux faits. Il y a environ quatre mois, un très grand nombre d'Akumas avait été signalé aux abords de la ville. Nous avons aussitôt envoyé un groupe de Traqueurs en reconnaissance. Aucun d'eux n'est revenu. Nous en avons donc déduit qu'ils avaient été tués par les Akumas. Nous avons donc demandé à la base la plus proche de nous envoyer des Exorcistes. La base Européenne nous en envoya deux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu où les Akumas avaient été aperçus pour la dernière fois, ils ne trouvèrent que leurs carcasses. Ils avaient tous été décimés. Nous avons donc fait quelques recherches pour essayer de trouver si un compatible avec l'Innocence était dans les parages... Mais ces recherches se trouvèrent être infructueuses et le mystère resta entier. Cependant, nous pensons que cet incident est lié avec le cas de la mission numéro 2630."

L'homme soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

" Mais c'est environ il y a deux mois que cela est devenu un véritable cauchemar... Nous ne nous y attendions pas du tout… Comme vous avez sûrement dû en entendre parler, un groupe de cinq Exorcistes avait été envoyé en mission en Chine. Il s'agissait de la mission numéro 2630."

"Oui" répondit Lavi, "deux des Exorcistes étaient du Quartier Général, nous les connaissions bien..."

Lenalee pinça ses lèvres, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Elle avait toujours considéré les Exorcistes, les scientifiques et les Traqueurs comme sa propre famille. Lorsqu'un membre disparaissait, son monde s'écroulait un peu plus. Elle respira un bon coup et releva son regard humide vers l'homme.

" Un très grand nombre d'Akumas avait été signalé. Ils engagèrent aussitôt le combat mais furent tous tués. Normalement, lorsque les Akumas tue une personne, comme vous le savez, son corps se transforme en poussière et disparaît. Mais là... Les corps entiers ont été trouvés lacérés, éventrés, il y avait du sang partout, c'était un véritable carnage... Heureusement, un golem a survécu. Nous avons donc très vite été capables d'analyser ses archives. Au niveau audio, les cinq Exorcistes semblaient paniqués. Ils criaient que parmi les Akumas, il y avait des êtres immortels. Ils disaient qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se régénérer. Au niveau visuel, nous n'avons pas vu grand chose car il semblerait que cette fonction ait été endommagée au début de l'attaque. La seule chose que nous avons pu extraire est ceci. "

L'homme attrapa une photo dans le dossier et la tendit à Kanda. Ce dernier la fixa avec intensité et la passa à Lavi.

Lavi fixa la photo et fronça ses sourcils. Il ne possédait aucun savoir sur cette... " chose". Il allait devoir appeler Bookman le plus vite possible s'il voulait obtenir rapidement des informations fiables. Il passa alors la photo à Lenalee. Celle-ci écarquilla ses yeux.

" Cette chose est l'une des fameuses créatures qui a tué les Exorcistes. Nous les avons appelés Ikimono."

* * *

Ikimono : Créature en Jap (je sais, je ne suis pas creative ~~' alors si vous avez des suggestions, je suis ouverte !).

**Donc voilà, c'était le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ;) Merci d'avoir lu et passez une bonne journée ! Bye~!**


	3. Chapitre 2: Circus

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard... Je n'ai aucune excuse... **

**Donc, je voudrais tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! :) Et ça donne encore plus envie d'écrire ! **

**Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes ~~' eh-eh! **

**Et comme d'habitude, les mots en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnes.**

**Ah ! Et pour ceux qui ont lu la version anglaise, vous remarquerez peut être que certaines expressions n'ont pas été écrites en français. Et bien... C'est parce que je ne sais pas comment on les dit en français ! T-T Donc... désolée... **

**Enjoy ! :3**

**Disclaimer : D. Gray-Man ne m'appartient pas...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Circus.**

_"Cette chose est l'une des fameuses créatures qui a tué les Exorcistes. Nous les avons appelés Ikimono."_

Lenalee fixa la photo. Sa main trembla. On pouvait voir sur l'image une fille à la longue chevelure blanche et aux yeux couleur rubis. Des yeux aussi rouges que le sang qui l'éclaboussait. Elle aurait pu paraître humaine si ce n'était pour le collier de métal noir avec deux chaines attachées de chaque côté autour de son cou, ses ongles semblables à des griffes, et des oreilles et une queue blanche de chat. Elle sentit une haine dévastatrice monter en elle. Cette chose était la cause de tout. Il fallait la tuer. Les tuer. Elle pinça ses lèvres et lança un regard noir à la photo. Ses poings se crispèrent.

"Hey, Lenalee ?" appela Lavi.

Il voyait que quelque chose clochait chez la jeune fille. Inquiet, il lui secoua l'épaule.

"Oye ! Lenalee ?!"

Il commença à paniquer. Lavi remarqua aussitôt que le regard de la jeune fille était vide. "_Elle doit avoir du mal à digérer l'info... J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de penser à se venger... Si c'est le cas, nous devons l'arrêter tout de suite !_" Il la secoua une fois de plus. Kanda se leva. Il connaissait assez Lenalee pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la gifla.

"Oye !"

Lenalee écarquilla ses yeux. Ces derniers s'éclairèrent de nouveau avec leur lueur chaleureuse habituelle.

"Arrête ça tout de suite." siffla Kanda. "Reviens sur Terre ! Nous ne te laisserons pas faire une chose pareille c'est bien clair ?"

Lenalee posa sa main sur sa joue rouge, un peu choquée par le comportement inhabituel de Kanda. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières et regarda ses deux amis qui la fixaient avec inquiétude pour Lavi et agacement pour Kanda. Elle sentit aussitôt les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle renifla bruyamment et éclata en sanglot.

"Désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Promis, je ne le ferais pas ! Désolée !"

Kanda laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Lenalee était redevenue elle-même. Les deux Exorcistes se jetèrent un coup d'oeil significatif. Ils savaient que la jeune fille avait tendance à devenir instable lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille...

* * *

L'homme réfléchissait, ses mains croisées sous son menton. Lenalee s'était calmée et était redevenue la Lenalee habituelle que tout le monde connaissait et appréciait. Les trois Exorcistes le fixaient avec intensité.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris," fit Lavi, "les deux Exorcistes ont trouvé sur les carcasses des Akumas de très grandes griffures dans le métal ? Et sur le lieu de la mission 2630, vous avez retrouvé des marques similaires sur les corps des Exorcistes ?"

L'homme saisit plusieurs papiers et leur jeta un coup d'oeil. Il soupira.

"Oui, c'est exactement ça. Mais les marques retrouvées sur les Akumas sont plus larges que celles retrouvées sur les Exorcistes. Il nous a donc fallu éliminer la possibilité qu'il s'agisse du même adversaire dans les deux cas. Ce qui est plus préoccupant, c'est la façon dont les Akumas et les Exorcistes ont été tués. Il s'agit du même mode opératoire. Nous pensons donc que ces... créatures, sont dispersées un peu partout dans le monde. Et qu'il semblerait donc qu'il y en ait une dans les parages... Mais celle-ci n'a visiblement pas la même "idéologie" puisqu'elle ne s'est attaquée qu'aux Akumas et non pas à des humains. Ces créatures doivent donc être contrôlées par quelqu'un ou quelque chose..."

L'homme sembla réfléchir. Kanda s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en grognant.

"Ce n'est pas bientôt finit votre blabla ! Alors, maintenant, pourriez vous nous donner notre p***** de mission ?!"

"Wow Yuu, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois t'intéresser autant à une conversation !" fit Lavi, taquin.

Kanda commença à s'énerver. Il attrapa Mugen et commença à la sortir doucement de son fourreau, faisant crisser la lame.

"Oye."

Lavi se tourna vers lui.

"Oui ?"

"Il me semble," commença Kanda, "t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !"

D'un geste vif, il dégaina son katana et le pointa aussitôt sur la gorge de Lavi, menaçant. Lavi pâlit aussitôt. Agacé, Kanda appuya un peu plus fort sur la lame. Lavi écarquilla ses yeux et ouvrit sa bouche.

"Gomen nasai*, Kanda !" s'écria-t-il précipitamment.

"Huh ?" fit Kanda d'un air menaçant tout en exerçant un peu plus de pression sur Mugen.

"Hiii !" s'étrangla Lavi. "Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasaiiiiiiiii!"

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Le regard de Kanda se durcit.

"Hmph. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas recommencer une nouvelle fois sinon..."

"Hai* !" fit Lavi d'une tout petite voix.

Kanda lui lança un regard noir qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : "si tu recommence, j'te tuerai". Ok, message reçu cinq sur cinq : ne pas embêter Kanda pour le moment, il a l'air d'être sur les nerfs. Lavi se réinstalla dans son fauteuil une fois qu'il fut sûr que Mugen était dans son fourreau et loin, TRÈS loin de lui...

L'homme se racla la gorge, regagnant leur attention.

"Donc comme je le disais, votre mission consistera à essayer de rentrer en contact avec ces bêtes. Vous allez devoir les observer afin de pouvoir nous donner un maximum d'informations. Aussi, vous allez devoir essayer de déterminer s'ils ont un quelconque lien avec le Comte Millénaire. Si c'est le cas, nous allons devoir agir le plus rapidement possible car cela signifie qu'il possède une nouvelle arme toute aussi dangereuse que ses Akumas voir même plus..."

Cette possibilité fit frissonner les Exorcistes.

"Acceptez-vous cette mission ?"

Lenalee haussa un sourcil. "_De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix..._". Les trois Exorcistes se levèrent et saluèrent l'homme.

"Yes sir !"

L'homme sourit.

"Très bien, il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à discuter quelques derniers petits détails et vous pourrez y aller. Rasseyez-vous je vous pris." dit-il tout en désignant de sa main les fauteuils.

Les Exorcistes obéirent.

"Bon, alors, voici les derniers détails de votre mission... "

* * *

L'homme se leva.

"Ceci est une mission à durée indéterminée. Que Dieu veille sur vous."

Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, et John sortirent du Vatican, l'air exténués. Lavi s'étira, faisant craquer son dos.

"Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Parce que moi, je n'ai pas particulièrement envi de rester enfermé à l'hôtel jusqu'au soir alors qu'il fait un temps superbe !"

"Tout à fait d'accord." répondit Lenalee.

"Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel pour donner un coup de fil au Quartier Général." fit John. "Ne rentrez pas à l'hôtel trop tard ce soir Exorcistes-sama."

"Okay ! " fit Lavi, tout content.

"Attend une minute !" s'exclama Lenalee tout en attrapant le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges par le col de son t-shirt. "Il me semble que toi aussi tu as un coup de fil à passer..."

Lavi pâlit.

"Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Ahah ! J'avais complètement oublié. Je peux pas le faire plus tard ?" gémit-il.

"Non." répondit Kanda. "Tu le fais. Tout de suite."

Lavi soupira.

"D'accord, d'accord..."

Les trois Exorcistes saluèrent donc John et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment le plus proche pour demander s'ils pouvaient utiliser un téléphone.

* * *

Lavi attrapa son golem dans sa poche et le brancha à l'appareil. Il décrocha le combiné et attendit. Heureusement quelqu'un décrocha aussitôt (cela arrivait que dû à la fatigue tous les scientifiques dormaient et n'entendaient donc pas le téléphone sonner).

"Oui, ici le QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Qui est à l'appareil ?"

"Ah ! Komui...!" fit Lavi d'une voix hésitante.

Il se tourna vers ses deux amis pour chercher un quelconque soutien. Ils lui lancèrent un regard noir. Lavi déglutit. "_Merci pour l'aide… Je m'en rappellerais !_"

"C'est Lavi."

"Oui, alors, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Ne me dis pas que Lenalee est blessée ?!"

"Non ! Non non non non non ! Elle va parfaitement bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !"

"Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"En fait, j'ai... Comment dire ? Brisé le vase d'un cardinal ?"

Silence.

"Euh...? Komui ?"

"QUOOOOIIIII ?!" hurla ce dernier.

Lavi éloigna rapidement son oreille du combiné. De l'autre côté de l'appareil, Komui était hystérique. Lenalee soupira.

"Laisse tomber Lavi, il vaut mieux raccrocher."

"Oh Lavi ! Quand tu vas rentrer, je vais faire en sorte de te tuer ! J'utiliserai ton corps pour mes expériences ! Mmwahahahaha ! Je vais te faire souffrir ! JE VAIS TE TUER !"

Il hocha vigoureusement sa tête et coupa la communication. Il récupéra son golem et les trois Exorcistes sortirent du bâtiment dans les rues ensoleillées de Rome.

* * *

Il y avait du monde partout. Les rues étaient bondées. De chaque côtés, les marchants hélaient les passants afin de pouvoir leur vendre leurs produits. Tout respirait la joie et la bonne humeur. Les trois Exorcistes s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour regarder des spectacles de rue et des danses. A un moment, Kanda et Lenalee furent même obligés de trainer Lavi plus loin car il avait vu une jolie danseuse. Il s'apprêtait à aller la voir en criant "Strike !" mais heureusement pour elle, ses deux amis réussirent à l'arrêter.

Ils marchaient maintenant dans l'avenue principale du quartier, observant les étalages des marchants avec curiosité. Soudain, un groupe de gamins les dépassa en courant et criant avec excitation. Les gens criaient à leur passage.

"Bande de petits chenapans !"

"Revenez ici !"

"Je vais vous apprendre à bousculer les gens moi !"

Une femme de la quarantaine soupira.

"Laissez les, vous savez bien pourquoi ils sont comme ça !"

Les marchants acquiescèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

"C'est bien vrai ! Tu as tout à fait raison Camilla !"

La femme nommée Camilla sourit à son tour. Lenalee se tourna vers elle.

"Les enfants ont l'air d'être très excités. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Vous ne savez pas ?" demanda-t-elle, étonnée. "Vous n'êtes pas du coin alors ! Ni du pays !"

"Ha-ha !" fit Lenalee, un peu gênée. "Nous ne sommes pas d'ici en effet."

Camilla sourit.

"En fait dans notre pays, il existe un cirque. C'est le meilleur cirque de tout le pays ! Et il est ici pour toute la semaine. La première représentation a lieu ce soir, si vous avez envie d'aller le voir, dépêchez vous d'aller acheter les tickets car sinon ce sera trop tard !"

"Oh ! Je vois ! Merci beaucoup Madame !"

"Il n'y a pas de quoi !"

Lenalee se tourna vers ses deux amis.

"Alors, vous en dîtes quoi ? Ça vous tente un cirque ?"

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

"Personnellement," fit Lavi, "je ne suis jamais allé à un cirque. Je suis pour !"

"Mph !" fit Kanda. "Qu'importe."

* * *

Lenalee s'avança vers le guichet.

"Bonjour ! Serait-il possible d'avoir trois places pour le spectacle de ce soir ?"

"Hmm… Attendez un instant s'il vous plaît !"

La personne fouilla dans ses papiers.

"Oui ! Vous êtes vraiment chanceux ! Il me reste justement trois places ! Tenez, les voici. Cela fera xxx lire* !"

Lenalee attrapa les tickets et paya.

"Merci beaucoup ! Passez une bonne journée !"

"Au revoir !" répondit Lenalee tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

* * *

Les trois Exorcistes déambulèrent entre les cages des animaux. Des gamins tentaient désespéramment de donner à manger aux animaux à travers les grilles, mais ils étaient trop petits. Lavi se fit donc un devoir de les aider.

Ils continuèrent à se promener mais très vite, Lenalee se retrouva seule, ayant laissée derrière elle Kanda qui observait un tigre, et Lavi qui tentait de réveiller un lion en lui chatouillant la truffe afin d'amuser les enfants.

Lenalee continua d'avancer, comme si quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait de continuer. Bientôt, elle arriva vers le fond du cirque où il n'y avait presque plus aucun animal. Son regard fut alors attiré par une cage différente des autres.

Elle avait l'air d'être plus solide et était tournée dans l'autre sens, comme si les responsables du cirque ne voulaient pas que les visiteurs voient ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Curieuse, elle fit le tour de la cage afin d'être face à elle.

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Au milieu de la cage était couché un magnifique loup blanc…

* * *

*****Gomen nasai : désolé en Jap.

*****Hai : oui en Jap.

*****Lire : J'ai trouvé qu'il semble s'agir de la monnaie utilisée en Italie à la fin du 19ème siècle.

**Donc, voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Merci pour avoir pris le temps de lire ! :3**

**Bonne journée et à bientôt~!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Rencontre

**Salut ! Donc voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je voudrais tous vous dire un gros merci pour déjà prendre le temps de lire cette fic mais aussi pour votre soutien, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur !**

**Mmmh... Donc comme d'hab' je suis vraiment désolée s'il y a des fautes =.= Le français c'est pas mon truc ! Et les mots en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnes.**

**Disclaimer : D. Gray-Man ne m'appartient pas et blablabla... Bref ! **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre.**

_Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Au milieu de la cage était couché un magnifique loup blanc…_

Lenalee s'approcha doucement de la cage et posa ses mains sur les barreaux. Elle ne fit aucun bruit, sentant qu'il ne fallait pas déranger l'animal endormi.

Son pelage était immaculé. Autour de son cou, un collier noir était relié à des chaînes qui elles-mêmes étaient attachées à la cage. "_Pour l'empêcher de bouger, sûrement…_" Son œil gauche était barré d'une étrange cicatrice noire avec une étoile à cinq branches au dessus. Sa patte avant gauche était entièrement entourée de bandages, comme pour cacher quelque chose. Ses griffes semblaient plus aiguisées que la moyenne : elles étaient faites pour tuer. Le corps du loup semblait lui aussi être plus puissant et plus grand. Tout en lui respirait le danger. Mais, malgré ce fait, Lenalee ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir attirée par le canidé, comme si quelque chose lui disait qu'au fond, il n'était pas méchant…

Soudain, les oreilles du loup se dressèrent sur sa tête, comme s'il venait d'entendre quelque chose. Lenalee se figea. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit un œil et la fixa. La jeune fille se figea, comme paralysée. Son œil était bleu-argenté, une couleur inhabituelle surtout pour un loup. L'Exorciste sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. "_Il me teste…_" Elle sentit le regard du loup glisser sur elle comme une onde glacée. Sa respiration se coupa. Lenalee plongea alors son regard dans celui du loup. Elle y vit tout d'abord le grand Nord avec la neige, le froid, les vastes étendues glacées. La liberté. Puis elle vit la tristesse et de la solitude. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus, ce fut ce petit scintillement au fond de ses yeux. Une lueur de rage, de haine, de vengeance. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et vacilla, affectée par ces émotions si fortes.

Le loup avait fini son observation et attendait patiemment qu'elle finisse la sienne. Il se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il la fixa avec supériorité, retroussant ses babines sur ses crocs en grognant. Elle comprit aussitôt le message : _Pars_. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Son regard fut alors attiré par un objet brillant. Elle baissa les yeux et fixa le petit médaillon attaché au collier du loup. "_Allen_" lut-elle. "_Etrange nom pour un loup…_" Elle releva son regard et fixa le loup. Il grogna une dernière fois, lui tourna le dos, et alla s'allonger au fond de la cage.

Lenalee cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve. Elle fixa la silhouette immobile du canidé.

"Lenalee !" appela Lavi. "Où es-tu ?"

La jeune fille détacha son regard du loup avec réticence et fit le tour de la cage.

"Je suis là !"

Lavi se tenait à quelques pas, regardant partout comme un fou flanqué d'un Kanda de mauvaise humeur. Mais ceci était tout à fait normal. Lenalee leur fit signe pour attirer leur attention. Les deux Exorcistes s'approchèrent d'elle.

"Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé !" fit-elle toute excitée comme une gamine à qui on venait d'offrir un bonbon.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et refit une nouvelle fois le tour de la cage. A peine venaient-ils de faire le tour de la cage que Lenalee entendit un crissement. Les griffes du loup contre le sol métallique de la cage. Elle fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait.

"Wow !" s'exclama Lavi. "Pas mal ! Tu as l'œil Lenalee ! C'est la première fois que je vois une aussi belle bête !"

"Tch !" fit Kanda.

Mais Lenalee resta de marbre, fixant la silhouette tendue du loup avec anxiété. Soudain, le loup dressa ses oreilles sur sa tête et commença à trembler. Lenalee se figea. Son instinct lui soufflait de reculer. Kanda semblait lui aussi observer l'animal avec anxiété. Il sentait aussi que quelque chose clochait avec lui. Il fronça ses sourcils et posa sa main sur Mugen, prêt à l'utiliser. Seul Lavi n'avait rien remarqué, continuant d'observer l'animal.

Soudain, le loup se leva d'un bond et se tourna avec une rapidité inouïe vers les Exorcistes. Lenalee écarquilla ses yeux et retint sa respiration. Le loup retroussa ses babines sur ses crocs mortels et gronda de plus belle. Lavi haussa un sourcil.

"Enervé hein ?" fit-il avec amusement.

"Heu, Lavi ? Je pense que tu devrais peut-être reculer…"

"Ha-ha ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lenalee ?"

"Baka Usagi."

C'est alors que sans avertissement, le loup se jeta contre la cage, crocs en avant, tentant d'attraper Lavi. Dans son regard brillait une lueur de haine pure. Lavi cria et recula précipitamment, tombant sur le dos durant le processus. Il écarquilla ses yeux avec frayeur.

"Mais il est malade ce loup !"

Il était vraiment choqué. Lenalee tourna son regard vers le loup. Il se dressait de toute sa hauteur face à Lavi, grondant dangereusement, ses babines retroussées sur ses crocs qui brillaient d'une lueur mortelle, sa fourrure hérissée et ses yeux brillant de rage. Le loup gronda une nouvelle fois. "_Tu sens comme lui…_" Ses yeux se plissèrent et il montra les crocs.

Lenalee recula d'un pas et aida Lavi à se lever.

"On devrait y aller…" fit-elle.

Lavi se releva tout en fixant l'animal avec peur. Lenalee ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la scène. "_Après tout, c'est tout à fait normal pour un lapin d'avoir peur d'un loup…_" Kanda fut le premier à partir. Lavi le suivit peu après. A peine était-il partit que le loup redevint normal, même si au fond de ses yeux brillait encore cette lueur de haine. Etonnée par son attitude, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis sourit. "_A une prochaine fois, Allen…!_" Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit en courant ses deux amis tandis que le loup alla se recoucher au fond de sa cage. Ses yeux scintillèrent dans l'obscurité. "_Ce type ne me dit rien qui vaille…_"

* * *

Les gens arrivaient par groupes. Les enfants piaillaient et couraient en tous sens.

"Il va falloir que l'on se méfie, autant de gens rassemblés dans un même endroit, cela peut attirer les Akumas..." chuchota Lenalee.

Les deux autres Exorcistes hochèrent doucement leur tête, montrant qu'ils avaient compris. Tous trois se glissèrent à leur tour dans la foule et entrèrent dans le cirque, regardant de tous les côtés pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'Akuma.

Tout le quartier devait être présent. Dans la foule, Lenalee remarqua Camilla, la femme qui leur avait indiqué la venue du cirque un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Lavi observait tout comme un gamin qui découvrait le monde. Quant à Kanda... Et bien... Il était toujours fidèle à lui-même... Lenalee regarda ses amis avec découragement. "_Ne leur a-t on jamais apprit à se tenir en public ?_" C'est alors que les lumières s'éteignirent et le spectacle commença.

Félins, chevaux, éléphants, chiens, clowns, trapézistes et autres se succédèrent dans un bel ensemble. Les trois Exorcistes regardaient tout avec émerveillement, comme s'ils venaient de retourner en enfance. Pour le moment, tout allait bien : aucun Akuma ne s'était montré. Lenalee scanna la foule avec attention, vérifiant qu'aucun des spectateurs ne se comportait étrangement. Une fois satisfaite, elle reporta son attention sur le spectacle. Ce dernier touchait à sa fin. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et une voix résonna dans l'obscurité.

"Mesdames et Messieurs ! Nous avons ce soir l'honneur de vous présentez le chien le plus puissant du pays ! Allen !"

Aussitôt, des cris enthousiastes résonnèrent, accompagnés de sifflements. Les lumières furent rallumées et au milieu de la piste se tenait une grande cage où un loup blanc se tenait, majestueux. Lavi écarquilla ses yeux.

"Hiiii ! C'est le loup de tout à l'heure !"

Lenalee soupira. Des gamins excités se tenaient à côté d'eux.

"C'est Allen ! On va de nouveau pouvoir recommencer à parier !" fit le premier.

"Oui, oui !" s'exclama une petite fille excitée. "Vous croyez qu'il va nous laisser le caresser ?"

"Oh oui ! Ce serait super !"

"Dites, dites ! Demain on ira là-bas pas vrai ? S'il vous plaît ?"

Les parents des gamins soupirèrent.

"Oui si vous voulez."

"Ouais !"

"Mais à une seule condition." fit le père. "On parie toujours sur Allen, c'est bien clair ?"

"Oui !"

Lenalee haussa un sourcil et tourna son regard vers le loup immobile au milieu de la cage. "_C'est donc à ça que tu sers... Être le "chien" participant aux combats de chiens pour plaire aux gens et permettre à ton maître de gagner de l'argent hein... Pauvre bête..._"

Le loup fixait la foule. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le dresseur entra dans la cage. Les poils de sa nuque se dressèrent et il grogna doucement. Le dresseur sentit aussitôt le malaise de l'animal. Il fronça ses sourcils et se tourna vers le directeur du cirque. L'animal se leva soudainement sur ses pattes, ses oreilles dressées sur sa tête, alerte. Son œil lui faisait mal. "_Ils sont proche..._" Ses babines se retroussèrent sur ses crocs, grondant de plus belle, et fléchit ses muscles, prêt à l'attaque.

Lenalee haussa un sourcil, sentant le malaise de l'animal. Des murmures parcoururent la foule. Le loup avait senti quelque chose. Cela ne pouvait être à cause de Lavi puisque le loup ne le regardait pas. Mais dans ce cas, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle regarda avec frénésie tout autour de la piste. Mais rien ne semblait anormal.

Soudain des cris résonnèrent dehors. Le loup aboya et se jeta contre la cage. Les gens dans le cirque crièrent à leur tour. "_Vous l'aimez quand il est enfermé, mais dès qu'il essaye de sortir, vous le voyez comme un monstre…_" pensa Lenalee. De sa mâchoire puissante, le loup arracha des barreaux de la cage sans effort. Il en sortit alors en un bon et se précipita hors du chapiteau. Des coups de feu résonnèrent. Les trois Exorcistes écarquillèrent leurs yeux.

"Akumas !" s'écria Lavi.

"Oh non ! Avec autant de monde ici, c'était prévisible ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche !"

"Tch !"

Les trois adolescents sortirent en courant et arrivèrent à l'entrée du cirque. Ce qu'ils virent les figea sur place.

Une bonne cinquantaine d'Akumas de niveau 1 se tenait à l'entrée du cirque. Ils essayaient de tirer sur une forme blanche floue qui se déplaçait extrêmement vite. Sur son passage, les Akumas explosaient ou bien tombaient au sol. Une carcasse tomba devant eux. Lenalee sursauta de surprise. Lavi s'approcha aussitôt du corps de l'Akuma et l'observa. De larges griffures traversaient le corps de l'Akuma d'un bout à l'autre et il y avait des traces de crocs à quelques endroits.

"Ah-ah ! Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé le coupable ! Cela a été plus rapide que je ne le pensais !"

Lenalee fronça ses sourcils. Un éclat bleu-argenté attira son regard. "_Non... Ça ne peut pas être possible ?! Les animaux ne sont pas supposés être compatibles avec l'Innocence ! Cela doit être une erreur…_" Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis qui eux aussi semblaient choqués.

"Dites moi que je rêve..." fit Lavi.

"Tch ! Je ne crois pas. Bon, on s'en occupe ou pas de ces Akumas ?"

Ils hochèrent doucement leur tête. "_Peut être n'avons-nous pas encore découvert d'animaux compatibles... Cela expliquerait alors beaucoup de choses..._" Un Akuma repéra alors les Exorcistes et pointa aussitôt ses canons sur eux.

"Innocence, activation !"

Lenalee fut la plus rapide à réagir. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et s'élança vers l'Akuma. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri strident et lui tira dessus. L'Exorciste évita les balles avec agilité et le tua d'un seul coup à la tête. Il explosa aussitôt et elle s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs, comme un papillon. Pendant ce temps, Kanda tranchait Akuma après Akuma avec Mugen. Il le faisait avec tellement de facilité que ça en paraissait presque trop facile. Lavi attrapa son Innocence et l'activa à son tour.

"Innocence, deuxième ouverture. Hiban !"

Un serpent de feu apparut et chargea vers les êtres constitués de matière noire. Les Akumas furent immédiatement réduits à l'état de poussières.

Les trois Exorcistes travaillaient en parfaite harmonie, tuant Akuma après Akuma sans jamais s'arrêter. Très vite leur nombre diminua jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent tous disparus. Ils étaient tous à bout de souffle. Le loup qui était couvert du sang des Akumas se tourna vers eux et leur lança un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. "_Ils connaissent la vérité sur les Akumas… Ils ne doivent pas me trouver…_" "_Ils te tueront s'ils t'attrapent, Allen…_" "_Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, Abyss, je le sais déjà…_"

* * *

**Qui est Abyss ? Eh-eh, comme si j'allais vous le dire :3 J'ai juste une chose à dire sur lui, c'est un OC, son nom est juste une coincidence... C'est tout. **

**J'espère que jusqu'à maintenant ça vous a plu ^^ !**

**Passez une bonne journée et à la prochaine~!**


End file.
